ABSURB
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Percintaan TeukKyuBumHaeSung dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka. Kolaborasi 5 Author dengan Bias masing-masing. Straight/ DLDR/ No Bash/ bukan Pair Suju/ Main cast : KiAnn, KyuMonn, TeukLenn, YeLizz, DongGu. Jangan bashing kami oke! kalau tidak suka dengan Pairnya, abaikan dan jangan dibaca langsung close saja yaaaa hehehe trimakasih.
1. Chapter 1

T **itle : ABSURB**

 **Cast Couple :**

 **Kibum - Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Kyuhyun - Emon (KyuMonn)**

 **Teukie - Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Warning : Gs/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

Di sebuah kafe yang terletak di daerah Gangnam, terdapat tiga orang yeoja yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka dengan canda tawa penuh kebahagiaan. Mereka menceritakan seputar rumah tangga mereka masing-masing dan ini kali pertama ketiganya bertemu setelah menikah.

"Ann bagaimana kabarmu dengan sidatar?" Lenny bertanya

"Biasa saja!" Jawab Ann acuh sambil minum orange juice

"Ann pasti sedang bertengkar dengan sidatar Lenny." Celetuk Emon tiba-tiba dan menimbulkan tatapan kesal Ann padanya.

"Hm, Ann pasti sedang bertengkar Emon. Lihat saja tampangnya benar-benar suram." Sahut Lenny menyeringai kearah Ann dan Emon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"YAK KALIAN TIDAK BISAKAH TIDAK MENGGODAKU." Teriak Ann marah pada kedua teman absurbnya dan memandang mereka tajam.

"Ada masalah apa dengan sidatar?" Tanya Monell sok perhatian dan mengabaikan teriakan Ann padanya

"Ya ya ada apa? Apa sidatar selingkuh." Si kompor meleduk Lenny menyahut dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Lenny Sialan! Kau menyumpahi Suamiku selingkuh hah." Menatap Lenny tajam

"Yak Nishi aku kan hanya bertanya saja, apalagi kemarin aku melihat drama suamimu yang terlalu banyak adegan kissingnya. Siapa tahu Suamimu selingkuh dengan lawan mainnya." Jelas Lenny polos

"Mulutmu Lenny mulutmu!" Ann tidak terima

"Mulutku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Nishi." Manyun Lenny

"Yak Lenny aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kenapa kau membunuhku Nishi, aku salah apa?"

"Salahmu kenapa kau terlahir sebagai yeoja Pabbo." Ucap Ann sadis

"Aku tidak Pabbo."

"Aku kasihan dengan Teukie, memiliki Istri Pabbo sepertimu." Remeh Ann

"Yak Nishi, berhentilah mengatakan aku pabbo."

"Kenyataannya seperti itu." Acuh Ann

"Yak kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kalian berdua tidak bisakah tidak bertengkar!" Monell yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dan menghentikan pertengkaran kedua sahabat kekanakannya.

"Lenny yang memulainya Monell? Jangan salahkan aku." Ucap Ann tidak terima

"Yak Nishi kenapa kau suka sekali menyalahkanku?"

"Karena kau selalu membuat masalah denganku."

Monell menghela napas lelah, tidak bisakah mereka tidak bertengkar saat bertemu, selalu saja ada hal sepele yang diributkan.

"T _uhan kuatkan aku menghadapi kedua sahabat absurbku ini" batin Monell miris_

"Monell kudengar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan album solo ketiganya ya?" Ann bertanya pada sahabat pendiamnya ini.

"Iya Ann, dia jarang dirumah setelah album solonya dirilis." Jawab Emon lesu

"Mending Kyuhyun. Daripada Suami datarku." Gerutu Ann

"Kenapa dengan Kibum?" Monell penasaran

"Gwechana, Kyuhyun kan seorang Idol. Sedangkan Bummie seorang Actor yang selalu dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja sialan itu."

"Itu hanya drama Ann, jangan berlebihan." Monell jengah dengan sikap Ann yang dramaqueen

"Kau tau aku ingin sekali menenggelamkan adegan kissingnya beserta yeoja lawan mainnya sekalian." Ucap Ann frustasi

"Aku kasihan dengan sidatar, karena memiliki Istri pencemburu sepertimu." Celetuk Lenny setelah lama terdiam.

"Yak apa maksudmu sialan."

"Yak Nishi kenapa kau selalu mengumpat padaku?" Lenny merasa kesal karena Ann selalu kasar padanya

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya." Acuh Ann

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Nishi."

"Diamlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Ck, kau pikir aku tidak malas." Gerutu Lenny

Mereka bertiga terdiam cukup lama dengan pikiran dan masalah yang mereka hadapi dalam rumahtangga masing-masing.

~AnnishiKimki~

"Nishi Emon, aku pulang duluan ne. Suamiku sudah menunggu diluar." Pamit Lenny pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hm, hati-hati dan sampaikan salam kami pada suamimu." Sahut Emon santai. Lenny mengangguk mengiyakan dan pergi dari kafe tersebut setelah memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah kepergian Lenny, tak lama Emon dijemput oleh suaminya Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Ann di kafe seorang diri menunggu suami datarnya menjemput.

"Sudah lama menunggu sayang." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba sambil mengecup kening istrinya singkat, setelah melihat istrinya merengut kesal menunggunya.

"Hm." Ann acuh

"Maafkan aku sayang." Sambil mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan Oppa." Tanyanya sendu

"Itu hanya peran sayang, jangan cemburu oke." Jelas Kibum sabar

"Tapi dramamu terlalu banyak kissingnya Kim Kibum." Menatap suaminya tajam

"Itu tuntutan pekerjaanku sebagai aktor."

"Tidak bisakah tidak pakai ciuman, kau tahu yeoja lawan mainmu itu menyukai ciumanmu itu Oppa." Gerutu Ann menatap suaminya kesal dan Kibum tersenyum melihat istrinya.

"Kau cemburu sayang?" Goda Kibum dengan seringai

"Tidak." Ann membantah dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kau manis sayang, dengan wajah memerahmu itu."

"Kau menyebalkan Oppa." Memukul dada Kibum pelan dan menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Kajja kita pulang, bukankah hari ini kita ada program_." Ajak Kibum pada istrinya dan Ann mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah merona malu.

Mereka keluar kafe dengan bergandengan tangan mesra, menuju mobilnya diparkiran dengan senyum kebahagiaan di wajah mereka masing-masing. Mereka berharap semoga rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja dan langgeng sampai maut memisahkan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Hahaha tiba-tiba saja ide ini muncul dikepala dan Ann memutuskan untuk mengetik saja.

Monell dan Lenny bagaimana(?) Kalian berminat melanjutkan(?) Huhuhu

Review Please! Kalau kalian berkenan dengan Pairnya, tapi kalau tidak ya abaikan saja Oke hee

Terima kasih sudah mampir di fictku ini yaaa... bye


	2. Chapter 2

T **itle : ABSURB ( CH 2 )**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk x Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun x EmonEl (KyuMonn)**

 **Kim Yesung x Lizz Danesta (YeLizz)**

 **Lee Donghae x Pigu (DongGu)**

 **Note : Ini hanya imajinasi semata. Tolong pengertiannya ok! Buat Lizz, Emon, Nishi dan Pigu maaf karena menjadikan kalian tokoh dific yang tidak awesome ini...hehe**

 **Warning : Gs/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Cerita Cinta Anak Kampus#**

 **.**

 **~LennyChan~**

Bruuukkk...

Prakkk...

Cekleekkk...

Suara berisik itu kembali lagi terdengar disalah satu rumah kos-kosan murahan yang ada disekitar daerah Gangnam tersebut. Hal yang sudah sangat sering terjadi sebenarnya, apalagi para yeoja yang mengekos disana tingkahnya sungguh pada tidak tau malu, karena selalu berisik dan kadang suka berteriak barbar. Tidak pernah sadar lagi bahwa keributan tiap pagi yang mereka lakukan, sudah dalam tahap meresahkan sang pemilik kos yang sering mendapat teguran dari para tetangga sebelah, karena merasa terganggu dengan tingkah para anak-anak kosannya.

"Liiiiizzzz... semalam kau taruh dimana buku makalanya ?". Teriak Emon membahana, sembari mengobrak-abrik lemari kos-kosan murahan yang ditempati oleh kelima yeoja anbsurd tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal dari temannya yang lain yang juga tak kalah sibuk

"Emon jangan berisik begitu, ini masih pagi tau. Aku masih ingin tidur." Gerutu Pigu sebal.

Pasalnya gadis manis itu baru lembur tadi malam karena tugasnya yang menumpuk. Lagipula kenapa juga ngerjainnya harus sekaligus?.

"Aku tidak tau Emon. Tanya sama Lenny, mungkin dia lihat." Sahut Lizz dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia sedang buru-buru karena pagi ini ia ada kuis dadakan. Sialan itu dosen! Rutuk Lizz dalam hati disela-sela aktifitas mandinya.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku harus segera berangkat sekarang. Apa ada yang tau dimana sepatuku." Lenny yang sedang sibuk mencari sepatunya langsung menyahut ketika mendengar suara Lizz dari kamar mandi. Seperti biasa yeoja satu ini sering lupa sendiri menaruh sepatunya.

"Ckkk buku sialan!". Umpat Emon. Gadis itu kesal setengah mati. Kalau tidak ketemu mati sudah ia ditangan dosen killer menyebalkannya.

"Emon bukankah semalam kau meminjamkannya pada Ryewookie saat dia datang kesini." Nishi yang baru saja selesai dengan sarapannya ikut menyahut. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia ingin memberi tahu tapi apalah daya perutnya lapar jadi ia pikir mending makan dulu saja daripada nanti kelaparan.

Emon yang mendengar ucapan Nishi jadi terdiam. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam. Dan ia mendelik sadis pada Nishi yang hanya nyengir bodoh kearahnya.

"Sialan bilang kenapa dari tadi, huh!" Umpat Emon kesal

"Apa kalian melihat sepatuku? Aishh kemana sih sembunyinya tuh sepatu." Gerutu Lenny karena sepatunya tidak kunjung ketemu.

Nishi dan Emon hanya memutar mata mereka malas. Bosan juga melihat setiap pagi sahabat mereka satu itu mencari sepatunya.

"Wow ! apa hanya aku saja yang belum siap disini?" Lizz baru saja keluar kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sekalian membawa baju ganti.

"Ann dan Emon sudah! Si Lenny masih sibuk nyari sepatu. Pigu jangan ditanya lagi, tuh anak masih tidur." Jelas Nishi sebal karena setiap pagi dia dan Emon yang selalu saja menunggu ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya cepat bangunkan Pigu sekarang. Nanti kita telat." Lizz langsung saja panik, mereka berlima harus sudah siap semuanya. Maka bisa tamatlah riwayat mereka kali ini.

Emon dan Nishi yang melihat Lizz panik, jadi ketularan panik juga. Ketiga yeoja tersebut langsung saja menyerbu ranjang Pigu, untuk membangunkannya. Tapi yeoja itu sepertinya tidak terusik sama sekali dengan keributan yang sedang terjadi. Tentu saja mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

"Aigoo! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Lenny yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan urusan sepatunya menghampiri keempat sahabatnya yang terlihat tengah bergumul diatas ranjang Pigu. Yang ajaibnya gadis itu tetap saja terlelap

"Lenny cepat bantu bangunin, badak satu ini. Jika kau tidak ingin terlambat ke kampus cepat." Sahut Emon tak sabaran. Tangannya masih setia menoel-noel pipi kanan Pigu.

"Baiklah! Tapi kenapa tidak pake cara yang biasa dilakukan saja sih." Sahut Lenny polos memandang Lizz, Emon dan Nishi dengan heran. Bukankah biasanya mereka punya jurus jitu yang sering mereka gunakan untuk membangunkan salah satu dari mereka jika ada yang tidur seperti orang mati kayak Pigu saat ini?.

Ah, sepertinya ketiga yeoja itu lupa. Ketiganya menepuk jidat masing-masing. Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi! Batin mereka kompak.

"Lenny kau harus pertahankan daya ingatmu lebih sering!" Ujar Nishi memuji, meski terdengar sedikit menyindir mungkin.

"Benar-benar hehehe". Sahut Lizz dan Emon serempak. Membuat Lenny mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Huh bisa tidak sih kalau memuji itu yang tulus." Tukas Lenny sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah maaf-maaf. Sekarang ayo kita bangunkan badak satu ini." Lizz memberi komando untuk ketiga sahabatnya yang lain untuk berdiri disisi ranjang. Mereka berjejer tepat disamping ranjang Pigu. Yeoja satu itu tidak sadar bahwa telinganya sedang dalam bahaya

"Satu ...", Liz

"Dua ...", Emon

"Tiga ...", Nishi

keempat pasang mata itu sejenak saling memandang. Tatapan mereka penuh keyakinan dan oh dan sepertinya ada seringai tersembunyi dibalik keempat wajah yeoja tersebut.

"Mulai_! Lenny

"PIGU CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAMI KURUNG KAU DISINI SEHARIAN!" Koor keempatnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tepat di sisi telinga Pigu, dan berhasil. Karena yeoja itu langsung terlonjak bangun

"ANDWAEEEEEEE...!", Teriaknya histeris. Menatap keempat sahabatnya tajam. Tentu saja ia sedang enak-enaknya tidur malah dibangunin. Menyebalkan!

"Yak! kalian sengaja ingin membuat telingaku tuli eoh?" Pigu mencak-mencak kesal. Keempat sahabatnya itu kadang sadis sekali. Yah, meski ia juga sih.

"Kau yang apa-apaan heh? Kau lupa ya kita ini dari dulu sudah pernah mengikat janji kan." Sahut Lizz jengkel. Karena mereka bisa saja terlambat jika tidak bergegas.

"Hm, kalau jika kuliah nanti dan diantara kita berlima ada yang berangkat pagi". Emon melirik ke arah Nishi untuk melanjutkan menjelaskan. Membuat Nishi mengangguk mengerti.

"Maka yang lain juga harus berangkat pagi". Lanjut Nishi mantap.

"Jadi cepat bangun sekarang dan tidak usah mandi. Ganti baju saja Pigu kita sudah hampir terlambat!" Sambung Lenny mengingatkan. Pandangannya menuju arah jam dinding. Dan serempak kelima yeoja itu menatap horror

"Baiklah tunggu aku lima menit". Secepat kilat Pigu langsung saja masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu diluar dengan tidak sabaran.

Jika boleh jujur. Jauh sekali dilubuk hati mereka yang terdalam, sebenarnya amat sangat menyesal karena mengikat janji aneh dan konyol tersebut. Tapi mau dikata apa lagi saat itu kelima hanya yeoja yang terlalu polos dan masih bau kencur. Jadi asal aja main mengikat janji tak berguna, harus selalu berangkat bersama lagi tiao hari. Kadang kelimanya jadi berpikir, apakah jika nanti mereka menikah juga harus bersama-sama. Jika itu terjadi entahlah mereka tidak sanggup membayangkannya

Dan kini kelima yeoja manis itu sudah siap. Rapi dari atas sampai bawah. Saling berjejer didepat teras kosan mereka, memeriksa apakah masih ada yang ketinggalan? Jangan seperti insiden minggu lagi Emon yang kelupaan mengunci pintu kosan mereka. Yang membuat mereka balik lagi padahal sudah setengah jalan.

"Lenny sepatu sudah?" Emon bertanya memastikan.

"Sudah Emon!" Jawab Lenny mantap, hari ini ia lebih cepat sedikit dalam menemukan sepatunya.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu!" Pigu angkat bicara. Gadis itu sudah langsung siap padahal belum ada lima menit. Sepertinya ia mandi kilat.

"Sudahsudah!" Kali Nishi yang menyahut, karena minggu ini dialah yang memegang kunci yang sialnya cuma ada satu. Maklum saja ibu kos mereka terlalu pelit

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkaaaattttt..!" Teriak Lizz mengomando, wajar karena minggu ini juga gilirannya yang menyetir sepeda gandeng lima milik mereka.

Kelima yeoja itupun langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing. Lizz yang pertama karena dia yang menyetir. Diikuti oleh Emon yang kedua. Lenny diposisi ketiga, Pigu ke empat dan Nishilah yang terakhir. Mereka sudah siap untuk mulai mengendarai sepeda gandeng lima milik mereka, hasil dari patungan yang mereka lakukan.

Dan usut punya usut. Yang boleh mengendarainya hanyalah, Lizz, Emon, dan Pigu. Karena ketiga yeoja tersebut tidak percaya jika Nishi dan Lenny lah yang menyetir. Karena ketiga yeoja itu sudah kapok. Apa lagi ketika mengingat tragedy dimana ketika Lenny yang menyetir, kelimanya harus rela nyungsep kesekolan dengan tidak elitnya.

Yang berakhir dengan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seantreo kampus karena kotor dan bau. Belum lagi hukuman yang didapat dari dosen mereka. Sejak saat itu nama Lenny dicoret untuk ikut giliran menyetir sepeda mereka. Meski gadis itu kadang merengek ingin ikut giliran.

Begitu juga dengan Nishi. Mereka menyoret nama gadis itu langsung dari daftar giliran menyetir. Serius demi apapun mereka berempat tidak ingin lagi dibonceng oleh Nishi karena gadis itu juga ceroboh. Bahkan bukan hanya nyungsep tapi sepeda mereka sering kali oleng kurang keseimbangan yang berakhir sepeda mereka harus selalu masuk perawatan. Jadi demi menghemat biaya hidup mereka terpaksa tidak mengikut sertakan Nishi dalam giliran setir menyetir.

kelima yeoja itupun akhirnya berangkat juga ke kampus. Dengan senyum yang begitu mereka diwajah mereka masing-masing. Entahlah kenapa mereka begitu senang pagi itu. Senang dengan hal yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui karena apa.

Yang kelima yeoja manis itu tidak sadari adalah bahwa hari itu benang merah mereka baru saja mulai terhubunga dengan takdir mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maafkan kami, karena pair ini buat seru-seruan saja dan hiburan buat kami.

Jangan ada yang bashing oke! Sesama elf kita harus saling menyayangi dan menghargai siapapun bias kalian hehehe

Kalau tidak berkenan abaikan saja fict ini oke! Dan kalau sudah terlanjur buka ya close saja ya hehe

Review Please! Tapi kalo tidak mau tidak apa-apa hehe

Terima kasih, buat yang sudah baca atau review hehehe

Next see you chapter!

.

.

From_KyuLennyChan


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ABSURD Story**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum - Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk - Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun - Emon (KyuMonn)**

 **Kim Yesung - Lizz D (YeLizz)**

 **Lee Donghae - Pigu (Donggu)**

 **.**

 **Warning : Straight/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Tidak suka dengan Pairnya tolong abaikan dan jangan dibaca langsung close saja oke! Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **Chap 3: Who is He?**

 **.**

 **~Pigu Pigukie~**

 **CKIIIIIIT!**

Itu suara rem sepeda gandeng yang dipimpin oleh Lizz yang mendarat dengan selamat di halaman parkir Universitas X. Seperti biasa, mereka menempatkan sepeda dibagian paling pojok, karena kalau ditengah-tengah bakalan menghalangi jalan, mengingat betapa panjangnya sepeda mereka. Serempak kelimanya membuka helm, lalu turun dari sepeda dengan tertib. Tidak rusuh seperti awal-awal punya sepeda, itu semua berkat hasil training tata cara turun dari sepeda dengan baik dan benar selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

"Nanti siang kita kumpul ditempat biasa nongkrong ya." Emon buka suara, sekedar mengingatkan. Padahal tanpa diingatkan pun, dia tahu, teman-temannya tidak mungkin melupakan rutinitas wajib mereka. Mendatangi sebuah gazebo yang terdapat disamping lapangan basket, yang entah sejak kapan sudah diklaim menjadi daerah kekuasaan mereka, sambil membawa makanan. Masing-masing dari mereka cukup bawa satu menu makanan saja. nantinya mereka akan saling berbagi. Saling mencicipi menu satu sama lain. Siasat mereka untuk hidup hemat. Maklum, anak kos pemasukannya terbatas. Selain itu, mereka juga dapat bonus, cuci mata mantengin cowok kece main basket.

"Oke!" koor mereka serempak

Lantas mereka membubarkan formasi. Beranjak kearah tujuan masing-masing. Walau mereka tinggal disatu atap, pulang-pergi kuliah disatu sepeda, bukan berarti mereka satu jurusan pula. Tentu saja berbeda, hanya semesternya saja yang sama. Semester-yang-tak-ingin-disebutkan-angkanya.

 **Emon,** gadis berambut hitam panjang nyaris sepinggang, yang memiliki kepribadian paling normal setidaknya diantara keempat temannya, merupakan mahasiswi jurusan psikologi. Jurusan yang memang sudah dia rencanakan sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali dia menonton film Twilight, dan terpesona pada kemampuan Edward Cullen yang bisa membaca pikiran, yang membuatnya terobsesi untuk memiliki kemampuan serupa si vampire ganteng itu. Dan menurutnya, psikologi jurusan yang paling tepat untuk mewujudkan obsesinya tersebut. Namun malangnya, ilmu yang didapat selama ini malah dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya untuk konsultasi secara Cuma-Cuma alias gratis. Tapi karena Emon itu baik hati dan tidak sombong, jadi dia gak mempermasalahkan itu. Padahal kalau dia masang tarif untuk perkonsultasinya, hasilnya pasti lumayan buat makan seminggu. Ck ck ck dia benar-benar tidak punya jiwa bisnis.

 **Nishy,** gadis cerewet dan hobi sekali mengomeli orang ini merupakan mahasiswi jurusan ekonomi. Gak heran kalau dia termasuk kedalam jenis spesies yang paling perhitungan, paling irit, dan ya, ohok, paling pelit. Bahkan asal mula program makan saling mencicipi pun, dia yang menjadi pelopornya. Kebalikan dengan Emon, Nishy ini benar-benar memiliki jiwa bisnis yang sangat kuat. Dia bisa menjadikan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai berubah menjadi uang. Bahkan semua media sosialnya, seperti Instagram, Facebook, Pats hingga Twitter, dia gunakan untuk wadah berjualan dan menghasilkan banyak uang.

 **Lizz,** yeoja tomboy dan barbar satu ini berada di jurusan Tekhnik Sipil, entahlah dia ingin menjadi Arsitek Terkenal punya rumah indah dan nyaman untuk dinikmati nantinya. Walaupun dia tomboy, cuek, pemalas barbar dan semua sifat buruk ada padanya, tapi dia sangat baik hati, sopan pada orang tua, menghormati orang lain apabila orang itu menghargai dan menghormatinya. dia sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak sharing teman-temannya.

 **Lenny** , gadis bermata segaris itu merupakan mahasiswi jurusan farmasi. Dia pandai meracik-racik, tak hanya meracik obat, tapi juga meracik berbagai jenis bahan makanan. Dulu dia memang pernah keracunan makanan yang dia racik sendiri. Dan kejadian kelam itu tak membuatnya kapok, justru dijadikan motivasi agar bisa meracik makanan lebih baik lagi.

 **Yang terakhir, Pigu** , gadis berpipi kelebihan gizi ini merupakan mahasiswi jurusan Kimia. Hobinya tidur. Cita-citanya menjadi istri dari pria kaya, ohya, itu bukan berarti dia terlalu matrealistis, dia hanya tidak ingin hidup menderita dan hanya makan cinta disetiap harinya kelak. Sifat buruk yang sulit dihilangkannya itu mengeluh. Dia senantiasa mengeluhkan tugas-tugas dosen yang tiada habisnya serta menyita waktu tidurnya itu, dan selalu berakhir dengan kalimat, _aku pengen nikah aja, mamaaaa -_-_

Pigu mengernyit, ketika menatap langit dan mendapati matahari sedang semangat-semangatnya memancarkan sinarnya, seolah sedang menguarkan amarah, saking teriknya. "Panasnya"... keluhnya, rasa-rasanya dia ingin sekali menceburkan diri ke kutub selatan saat itu juga. Huh! Efek global warming sungguh menakjubkan ya. Dengan telapak tangan melindungi kepala, Pigu sedikit berlari meninggalkan gedung fakultas menuju gazebo. Dia baru saja selesai melakukan praktikum tentang, entah, dia lupa judulnya, dan seperti biasa dia memecahkan alat lagi, kali ini dia tak sengaja mematahkan thermometer raksa. Ceroboh sekali, kan?

Miauw...

Miauw

Langkah Pigu terhenti, kala mendengar suara kucing. Kucing itu binatang favoritenya setelah kelinci. Percaya atau tidak, sedikit-sedikit dia tahu makna miauw-an yang tersirat dari para kucing. Dan kali ini, miauw-an itu terdengar seperti sedang minta tolong. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandang, serta berkeliling disekitaran sana, berusaha mencari keberadaan si kucing tersebut. Tak ada. "Pus eodigga?"

"Miauw"

"Miauw"

"Tapi suaranya ada. Dan itu terdengar di-."

Pigu mendongak, lantas menemukan si kucing teronggok diatas sebuah pohon besar. Gadis itu berdecak, seraya menggelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana hah?"

"Miauw"

"Arra, aku akan menolongmu." Pigu meletakkan ranselnya di rumput, lalu dengan hati-hati dia mulai memanjat pohon itu, hanya bermodalkan kekuatan tangan. Dan hap! Dia sampai di sebuah dahan yang sama dengan si kucing. Sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk meraih kucing itu dan mendekapnya.

Miauw. Kali ini, kucing itu mengeong lebih tenang.

Pigu mengulas senyum. "Sama-sama." Katanya sambil mengelus bulu si kucing dengan lembut. "Sekarang, ayo kita turun!"

Eh!

Tunggu sebentar.

"Turun?" Geez! Satu kata itu berhasil menyadarkan Pigu pada sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan tentang dirinya yang bisa memanjat pohon tapi tidak bisa turun. Pigu kontan meneguk ludah kala mencoba melihat kebawah. "Kenapa tinggi sekali sih?"

Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipisnya, dia mendapati betapa sepinya ditempatnya sekarang. Sialnya lagi, ponselnya ada didalam ransel, sehingga dia tidak dapat menghubungi teman-temannya untuk datang membawakan, setidaknya, tangga kayu. Hieeeee bagaimana ini? Niat menolong kucing yang terjebak, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah ikut terjebak begini.

Miauw miauw?

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Pigu mendesah pasrah.

Dan Tuhan ternyata masih memberkatinya. Itu terbukti ketika atensi Pigu melihat seorang pria berjalan hendak melewati pohon besar ini. Syukurlah. "AHJUSSI! AHJUSSI!" Teriak Pigu, memanggil pria itu saat sudah dijarak yang cukup dekat. Sebenarnya pria itu sangat tidak layak disebut ahjussi, dia masih terlihat amat muda, mungkin hanya beda satu tahun diatas Pigu, dan cukup, tidak, sangat tampan. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Pigu memang suka memanggil orang seenaknya, jadi ya biarkan saja. Pria itu berhenti, dia menengokkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, terlihat bingun. "AHJUSSI TOLONG AKU! AKU DIATAS POHON!" Maka Pigu pun menjelaskan situasi dan posisinya. Membuat pria disebutnya ahjussi itu langsung mendongak dan menemukannya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disana, aggashi?" Ini pertanyaan yang sama yang Pigu tujukan pada si kucing beberapa saat lalu. Ini dejavu. Bedanya, sekarang dia sendirilah yang berada di posisi kucing ini.

"Ceritanya panjang! Dan Pigu tak mungkin menceritakan kejadiannya diatas pohon kan? Bisakah ahjussi membantuku turun dari sini?"

Pria itu menautkan alis bingung. "Caranya?"

Ahjussi bisa mencarikan ku tangga kayu atau semacamnya.

"Kau cukup lompat ke bawah, nanti aku tangkap." Ucap orang yang dipanggil ahjussie tadi tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kau gila ahjussie!" Sambil menatap horror kebawah. Pigu berpikir kalau dia lompat beneran pasti bakalan mati, atau paling tidak patah tulang, dirinya cacat dan tidak akan ada pria kaya yang mau menikah dengannya. Dan itu mimpi buruk buatnya. Dan tanpa sadar Pigu berteriak dengan suara 8 oktafnya yang memekakkan telinga.

"ANDWAEEE! AKU TIDAK MAU."

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak agassie, kau membuat telingaku tuli." Ucap ahjussie sambil menutup telinganya yang hampir tuli karena teriakan yeoja antah berantah diatas pohon itu.

"Tolong aku ahjussie, aku takut." Rengek Pigu dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap namja tadi.

"Hah, baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan naik ke atas pohon." Namja yang dipanggil ahjussie itu naik dan menggendong Pigu di belakang punggung kekarnya yang membuat Pigu merasa melayang dilangit ketujuh, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga di gendong namja tampan ini.

"Kau bisa turun sekarang juga agassie." Ucap namja yang dipanggil ahjussi tadi, setelah yeoja yang ditolongnya itu tidak kunjung melepas pelukannya.

"Ah iya aku lupa." Cengir Pigu setelah sadar dari keterpesonaan pada namja itu. Dan langsung turun dari gendongan namja itu.

"Aku pergi. Sudah terlambat." Ucap namja itu setelahnya dan langsung meninggalkan Pigu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yeoja itu.

"Tampan sekali, siapa dia? Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya." Inner Pigu menatap kepergian ahjussie tampan yang menolongnya. Dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya dan melupakan kucing yang sudah ditolongnya tadi.

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

Ditempat lain tepatnya di taman belakang kampus, yeoja itu Nishi sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan laptop dihadapannya, membuat perencanaan tentang segala hal yang bisa dijadikan uang. Dalam pikirannya selalu uang dan uang, waktu adalah uang, hingga membuat keempat sahabatnya gemas melihat tingkahnya yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang dan segala hal harus diperhitungkan dan direncanakan matang-matang.

Karena cita-cita Nishi ingin menjadi Menteri Keuangan dan memegang banyak uang, karena menurutnya uang bisa membeli segalanya dan kau akan jadi orang yang disegani karena banyak uang.

Walaupun diotaknya hanya ada uang uang dan uang tapi Nishi bukan yeoja matre, melainkan yeoja mandiri dan sangat menyayangi keempat sahabatnya yang lain.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aish sialan tidak bisakah penjualannya ini menunjukkan tren positif dan bukan malah sebaliknya seperti ini." Gumam Nishi kesal dengan kaki menghentak ditanah.

"Aish, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar. Tapi kenapa malah merugi seperti ini." Gerutu Nishi tanpa henti dan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tidur nyenyak dikursi belakangnya.

"MOMMY AKU RUGI. BAGAIMANA INI UANGKU." Teriak Nishi dengan suara delapan oktaf andalannya.

"Uangku hiks, aku kehilangannya hiks hiks Mommy uangku." Ratap Nishi berlebihan dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyodorkan sapu tangan dari belakang. Dan tanpa melihat siapa yang memberikannya, Nishi langsung menerima sapu tangan itu dan memakainya untuk membersihkan airmatanya yang sudah terlanjur keluar membasahi wajah manis dan imutnya.

Seseorang yang memberikan sapu tangannya tadi hanya memandang datar yeoja yang menangis meratapi uangnya. Yeoja itu sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyak berharganya dan tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain disini selain dia.

Tiba-tiba saja Nishi sadar dari acara ratap meratapi uangnya, dan langsung melihat saputangan yang berada di tangan kanannya yang sudah kotor dengan bekas airmata dan ingusnya mungkin. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk melihat siapa yang memberikan saputangannya padanya tapi tidak ada orang disekitarnya.

Dan saat menoleh kebelakang tatapan mereka bertemu, iris hitam sekelam malam bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan yang sangat indah dengan tatapan sayunya.

Nishi bahkan tidak berkedip saat mata mereka bertemu menyelami satu sama lain. Hingga suara datar sang namja terdengar ditelinganya.

"Kau sangat mengganggu agassie." Ucap namja itu datar dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah datarnya.

"A-aku aku,. I-ini milikmu?" Tanyanya terbata sambil menunjukkan saputangan digenggamannya, karena masih terkejut dengan penampakan makhluk tampan seperti patung Dewa Yunani Kuno, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bertemu makhluk tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Kau pikir itu dari siapa?" Ucap namja itu masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku kembalikan padamu." Ucap Nishi dengan tatapan polosnya, sambil memberikan saputangan yang ada ditangannya kehadapan namja itu.

"Untukmu saja, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sambil berdiri dari kursi yang telah didudukinya dan pergi meninggalkan Nishi sendirian ditaman tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yeoja itu.

"TERIMA KASIH. AKU MENYUKAINYA DAN AKAN SELALU MENYIMPANNYA DENGAN BAIK." Teriak Nishi akhirnya, setelah namja datar itu sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan senyum merekah dibibir manisnya.

"Mommy dia sangat-sangat tampan walaupun wajahnya datar, tapi aku menyukainya. Mommy aku jatuh cinta padanya." Gumam Nishi sambil melompat-lompat bahagia, dan melupakan kerugian materialnya yang sempat meruntuhkan hidup dan jiwa raganya tadi.

Tanpa diketahui Nishi, diam-diam namja itu tersenyum tipis sangat tipis hingga orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya. "Manis dan Menarik" gumam namja itu pelan sambil terus berjalan menuju ke tempat biasa dirinya berkumpul dengan para sepupunya yang lain.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Di koridor kampus, terlihat yeoja tomboy sedang menguarkan aura hitamnya dan tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihat aneh padanya. sepanjang perjalanan gadis cebol itu selalu menghela nafas dan merutuki segala kesialannya. entah kenapa rasanya saat ini dia ingin sekali mengunyah kepala salah satu dosen menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya repot dengan tugas yang mencekik.

"Rasanya seperti ingin mati saja" gumam gadis itu saat tiba-tiba atensinya teralihkan oleh suara merdu tuts tuts piano yang terdengar di kejauhan.

Gadis bersurai kelam itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah datangnya suara indah itu terdengar, hingga tubuhnya telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat yang berdiri menjulang. lama gadis itu terdiam di depan ruang musik tanpa melakukan apa-apa hanya berdiri dan memejamkan mata mencoba meresapi nada yang menguar seakan menyapa gendang telinganya sampai saat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah putih bak porselen miliknya.

Entah sejak kapan wajah kusut dan hampir meredup miliknya terlihat memancarkan cahaya cerah dan berbinar-binar. Dengan tekat mantap Lizz gadis mungil itu membuka pintu dengan tekad kuat, siapapun orang yang ada di dalam dia telah membuat masalah besar dengannya.

BRAAKK!

Lizz membuka pintu dengan kadar ketidaksopanan yang dalam batas minim. gadis itu bukanlah seorang pengecut yang akan mengintip diam diam objek sasarannya. jika dia suka katakan suka jika marah marahlah sepuasnya dan jika ingin menangis maka menangislah dengan keras dan setelahnya jalani hidup dengan santai dan tanpa penyesalan itulah mottonya.

Dengan penuh tekad lizz menatap sesosok pemuda tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana yang hampir dia atas mata kakinya dan satu lagi. pemuda itu memiliki kelebihan pada kepalanya."eh..." Lizz tertegun melihat penampakan sang pemuda yang sama terkejutnya menatap gadis aneh yang berdiri dengan wajah konyol di ambang pintu.

"hahahaha apa-apaan itu kepalamu besar sekali." tawa kurang ajar gadis itu membahana di seluruh ruangan dengan gaya dan aksen yang menyebalkan membuat si pemuda mengernyit dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yak! Kau big head berani sekali kau membuatku seperti ini, kenapa kau kejam sekali, berhenti menebarkan feremonmu padaku." teriak Lizz tidak jelas seraya berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk wajah tampan si pemuda yang semakin percaya jika gadis di depannya sedang sakit jiwa.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku suka padamu. Cih, tapi aku suka dengan celanamu kau terlihat keren." cengirnya bodoh membuat pemuda itu semakin melongoh melihat tingkah bodoh dan aneh sang gadis.

"Ah ya namaku lizz, ah sial aku harus pergi" ucapnya berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu setelah ponselnya berdering.

"Apa-apaan yeoja itu, dasar tidak sopan" gumam yesung tidak terima.

"Lagipula kepalaku tidak besar, dasar sial" gumam Yesung frustasi.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Di perpustakaan yeoja manis berambut hitam panjang sebut saja namanya Emon, sedang membawa buku yang telah dipinjamnya untuk materi kuliahnya. Sekarang yeoja manis itu sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah dari perpustakaan tadi, dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menabraknya dari depan dan menyebabkan buku-bukunya berserakan dilantai.

Emon kesal tentu saja tidak bisakah orang ini tidak menabrak dirinya sekarang dan apalagi kelasnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, dan apabila ia terlambat habislah sudah.

Namja yang menabrak tadi hanya diam, dan membantu yeoja itu sambil matanya tidak pernah lepas dari yeoja yang masih setia memunguti bukunya yang telah tercecer.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi buku yang harus dipungut, Emon memutuskan pergi dan mengabaikan namja yang menabraknya tadi tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, suara namja itu terdengar ditelinganya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Agassie bukumu masih berada ditanganku." Ucap namja itu dengan seringai andalannya.

"Kemarikan, aku sudah terlambat." Jawab Emon kemudian setelah membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap namja itu, dan seketika dunia Emon mendadak berhenti.

Tidak menyangka namja yang menabraknya benar-benar tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan pipi chubbi benar-benar cute dan manis saat bersamaan.

"Ambillah, lain kali hati-hati manis." Ucap namja berpipi chubby itu dan menyerahkan bukunya pada Emon.

Emon hanya menatap buku itu tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari namja yang memegang bukunya dengan pipi yang merona ketika mendengar kata *manis* dari namja yang menabraknya itu, hingga_

"Jangan melamun seperti itu, aku tau kau terkejut melihat ketampananku bukan." Ucap namja itu jahil dengan smirk setan andalannya. Dan membuat Emon langsung tersadar dari koma sementaranya dan menatap namja itu kesal.

"Terima kasih, sudah membantuku. Aku sudah terlambat." Ucap Emon sambil menyambar bukunya ditangan namja itu dengan cepat dan pergi setelahnya.

Tanpa sadar Emon tersenyum bahagia, tidak menyangka dia bertemu dengan namja tampan, cute dan manis dengan pipi bakpao nya. "Umma dia tampan, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya." Inner Emon sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajah manisnya.

Sedangkan namja tadi, hanya menatap kepergian Emon dalam diam dan terus memperhatikan Emon sampai yeoja itu hilang dari pandangannya. "Gadis itu lucu dan manis." Sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan PSP ditangannya.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di Laboratorium yeoja itu Lenny sedang melakukan praktikum, tentang tata cara meracik obat dengan benar, tapi memang dasarnya Lenny gadis ceroboh maka tidak sengaja dia menumpahkan sedikit ramuan yang telah dibuatnya ke dalam jas putih lab nya.

Yeoja itu akhirnya keluar buru-buru untuk membersihkan jasnya yang telah kotor sebelum sulit untuk dibersihkan nantinya, dan tentunya sudah minta ijin dari dosen yang mengajar.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, yeoja itu tidak sengaja terjatuh karena tali sepatunya lepas, yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Lenny lebih suka memakai sepatu cats bertali dibanding flat shoes seperti tiga temannya yang lain.

"Aish, kenapa harus lepas sekarang. Tidak tau apa aku buru-buru." Gerutu Lenny kesal

Memutuskan untuk berdiri, tapi sebelum benar-benar bangun dari posisi semula. Tiba-tiba saja ada uluran tangan namja yang mengarah padanya untuk menolongnya. Yeoja itu mendongak dan melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu dan seketika Lenny merasakan dunia berhenti berputar dan hanya milik mereka berdua dan yang lain hanya numpang.

Masih tidak berkedip, Lenny terus saja menatap namja itu dengan tatapan kosong karena melamun dan juga terpesona pada namja itu, hingga akhirnya suara sang namja memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau mau bangun, apa terus tiduran dilantai seperti itu." Ucap sang namja dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ahh i-iya tentu saja aku mau bangun." Jawab Lenny terbata sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan pipi yang merona.

"Lain kali hati-hati agassie, dan pastikan kau menali sepatumu dengan benar." Nasehat namja itu lembut setelah membantu Lenny berdiri.

Dan Lenny hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar nasehat dari namja tampan dengan wajah malaikat di depannya ini.

"Ne, terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ucap Lenny lembut sambil menatap namja itu lekat.

"Hm, sama-sama. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap namja itu dan pergi setelahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lenny.

Sedangkan Lenny terus menatap kepergian namja itu dengan senyum mengembang dengan pipi yang merona sambil bergumam "Siapa dia? Dia sangat tampan dengan senyum Malaikatnya. Tuhan kenapa kau baru mempertemukan kami? Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Diam-diam namja itu juga melakukan hal sama seperti yang Lenny lakukan "Ceroboh tapi manis" gumamnya pelan dan masih terus berjalan menuju tempat yang akan dia tuju yaitu menemui keempat sepupunya yang lain dengan suasana hati yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Sejak pertemuan yang tak terduga dengan Pangeran Tampan mereka yang tidak diketahui namanya, kelima yeoja dengan tingkah absurd dan ajaibnya itu hanya tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh dan gila selama jam kuliah berlangsung dan tanpa mempedulikan dosen yang menerangkan materi kuliahnya di papan tulis. Pikiran kelima yeoja itu hanya mengarah pada satu orang yang membuat mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan baru pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta selama 20 tahun mereka hidup didunia.

Dan dalam hati kelima yeoja manis dengan kelakuan abstraknya, mereka berucap " Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus tau siapa namja itu dan menjadi kekasihnya." Batin mereka serempak dengan semangat membara ingin memiliki namja tampan yang baru pertama kali mereka temui dan tidak peduli walau mereka sudah punya kekasih nantinya.

Karena dalam motto kelima yeoja manis itu " **Jangan menyerah sebelum berperang dan harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk meraih apa yang diinginkan selama hal itu positif dan tidak melanggar hukum.** _ **Salah satunya ya, memiliki dan menjadikan namja tampan yang tidak sengaja bertemu mereka tadi menjadi kekasihnya dan calon Appa dari anak-anak mereka kelak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hah aku tidak niat untuk melanjutkan fict ini sebenarnya, karena aku mulai bosan dengan dunia ffn dan karena ini adalah Pair dengan namaku sendiri di dalamnya, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus semangat nulis dan ngetiknya (?) Haha

Buat #PigPig kau memang menyebalkan dan tidak bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikannya #manyun dan aku ingin sekali *Mencincang dirimu Pigpig*

~Lenny: Aku rasa, aku lebih menyukai fict Absurdmu dech daripada ini dan kau pasti tau alasannya (?) Haha yupz #modus karena aku malas mikir dan ngetik (?) Kkk

~Emon : Next chapter kau saja yang buat oke! Dan jangan menolak dan terima saja nasibmu disini bersanding dengan Kuyun. #Deal dan tanpa protes.

~Lizz : kenapa kau menghilang dan keberadaanmu tidak terdeteksi. Dan semoga saja kau cepat kembali dan melanjutkan fict Absurd ini oke. *Karaktermu lah yang sulit aku pahami*

.

Review Please! Jika kalian berkenan tapi jika tidak abaikan saja.

Aku tidak terima bashing maupun war, jika kalian tidak suka lebih baik diam dan jangan menyakiti hati orang terutama Authornya.

Bukankah aku sudah memberi warning di Summary'a (?) Huhu jika kalian masih melakukannya berarti kalian tidak bisa baca dan mengerti bahasa indonesia dengan baik dan benar (?) Haha

dan aku akan terus membuat fic dengan pairku sendiri, baik kalian menyukainya apa tidak, karena imajinasi adalah kebebasan yang penting tidak *PLAGIAT*

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review fict *Absurd Kami*

Terutama kamu "Nikmah444" yang sudah berkenan dan mendukung fict Absurd kami (?) Haha dan jangan bosan untuk baca fict ini oke (?) Hohoho

Next see you chapter!

.

.

 **Sign**

 **Annishi KiAnn Kim Kibummie WifeXD**


End file.
